New Student Means New Kind Of Trouble
by KittyWhisky
Summary: First ever submission, so reviews appreciated :) Cat Anisa joins Harry & others in their fifth year. Future holds new characters and new side-story that changes the original story-line quite a bit. Also some HP characters get the chance to re-invent themselves as the story progresses. I foresee some fluff and romance in later chapters.
1. First Impressions

**Friday Night, 30th of August**

I smiled hesitantly to the old man with crooked teeth that he liked to show off with a wide smile. Severus had promised to be here so I wouldn't have to enter the Great Hall alone, but he was nowhere to be seen.

"Can we wait another minute?" I asked, a drop of despair in my voice. The man, who said his name to be Filch, smiled again but shook his head with obvious malicious joy. '_Damn you, Severus, where the bloody hell are you?_' I thought, pleading to all gods I knew to make Severus materialize in front of me this instant. However, it seemed that none of the gods had office hours at that time - Filch opened enormous wooden doors and every pair of eyes suddenly turned to me. There were hundreds!I took a step back when sudden wave of anguish washed over me. But backing away, I bumped into something. Turning around, something turned into someone - Severus to be exact.

"Was about time," I groaned to show my umbrage towards his late appearance, but inwardly I was beaming and thanking him for showing up - _better late than never, right?_

His face showed no expression and it was a bit unsettling, but I shook it off and allowed him to lead me towards headmaster Dumbledore who was waiting next to the podium with enormous owl engraved on it.

When we reached Dumbledore, Severus left my side and took his seat at teachers' table. For a glimpse I felt jittery again, but Dumbledore gave me a reassuring smile before turning to the students.

"We sorted the first year students," a loud wave of hooting and applauding erupted and cut him off. Eventually it drowned and Dumbledore continued: "But we have one more sorting to do. If you please be so kind, professor McGonagall, and bring the Sorting Hat once more," he said, turning to the teachers' table. The named dame stood up, disappeared behind a thick wooden door and reappeared with a brown hat that looked like it had been through some rough times.

She stood on my other side and gestured for me to take a seat on a chair that had appeared behind me. Before McGonagall set the Sorting Hat on my head, Dumbledore leaned closer and asked in a whisper so only I could hear: "Are you ready?"

I returned his smile and responded: "Am I going to run a marathon?"

He let out a quiet chuckle and answered, that this was one way to look at it. He wished me good luck and then stood up straight again, signaling McGonagall to finally put the Sorting Hat on me.

Suddenly every sound around me drowned and I was left alone with a raspy voice that belonged to the Hat.

"_Ah, where should we put you?_" its voice echoed in my head. "_You have the gift of empathy, I see. And excellent wits. Ravenclaw maybe?_"

I growled inwardly and Sorting Hat continued: "_Maybe not then. Well, let us see what else we will find. Good amount of courage is there, and some..._"

"_Stop it!_" I snapped, "_I don't like you wandering around in my head._"

"_I know_," the Sorting Hat said, with obvious sarcasm in its voice, "_You have kept most of the doors locked and your thoughts distant. But you, miss, cannot hide everything. I do sense the old and familiar grandeur in you._"

Then the echo of its voice left my head and the Sorting Hat roared out: "Gryffindor!"

But before the Hat was picked up by McGonagall, it left a quiet ringing in my head - '_Welcome back_'.

'_Well_,' I thought sarcastically, '_we are off to a good start_.' And I stood up with a smile; Dumbledore shook my hand and told students - especially Gryffindor student body - to welcome me, Cat Anisa, among their fifth year students.

I shot a glance over my shoulder when leaving towards Gryffindor table, but the person I was looking for, had disappeared during the sorting ritual. It felt almost like a stab in the back, it was twice already that he had let me down tonight. Still, I put my best face forward and took a seat next to redheaded twins.

"Hello, I'm Fred," one of them started and other one finished, "and I'm George - we are the Weasley brothers." Their voices were refreshingly chipper and their faces were lit up with sincere joy. "How pleasant to see such a fine lady in our company," Fred continued, turned abruptly and grabbed another redhead - who I hadn't noticed yet - by the collar of his robe and pulled him up from his seat, "and this," George picked up Fred's sentence, only to let it be finished by him, "is our younger brother Ron."

Ron and I exchanged gauche smiles, and Fred pushed Ron back to his seat. Fred explained, while George piled food on my plate, that Ron too, was in fifth year like I, but they were in seventh year.

George finally surrendered my fork to me, after he made sure that no more food could be put on my plate, and twins continued on to interrogate me about Quidditch, preferences on subjects and professors - which I couldn't answer, they realized a second later.

Fred and George had finished their meals, which were even larger than mine, with inhuman speed, but they were polite enough to keep our conversation up - which mostly consisted of them asking questions and answering those themselves, leaving me with no other duty than just laughing - and wait for me to finish, too.

"Hey, Fred," George said, suddenly bolting up from his seat, "should we give her the grand tour?" A mischievous smile shadowed over their faces for a glimpse, "You mean..." Fred started, giving me a playful look before turning back to George, "with all the exciting extras?" his voice drowning into a whisper in the end of his sentence. From behind his shoulder a familiar heap of red hair appeared, "Guys, you never gave me the grand tour with all the extras!" Ron grouched. "Well," Fred said, putting his arm around Ron's shoulders, "you are our brother. We can't show you every trick we have up our sleeve," Fred jumped up, "anyway, if you are a true Weasley, you'll figure them out by yourself!" and every student in earshot burst into laughter, most of them being classmates of the twins. Ron sunk in his seat, his face burning with a bright shade of red. "Watch out," George said while giving me a hand to help me out of my seat, "this pretty red on your face might make the pretty red on your hair jealous!" only fueling the laughter around us.

While exiting the Great Hall, two girls joined us - one of them was introduced by Fred as their younger sister Ginny Weasley, and the other one said her name to be Hermione Granger.

We entered Gryffindor common room and I was instantly amazed how cozy and warm it looked. We all took seat in front of a huge fireplace, Hermione and George occupying armchairs on each side of the sofa on which Fred, Ginny and I sat, Ginny idly throwing her feet over Fred's lap.

"Wait! My suitcase!" I uttered. "Don't worry Cat, suitcases and everything else is sent to bedrooms on arrival," Hermione reassured me. I sunk into the comfortable seating, letting my mind wander and not paying really attention to the lively chatter of my mates. After an hour I left their company with the excuse of being tired and I was allowed to go to sleep after I made a promise to the twins that tomorrow I'll make no excuses to get out of their grand tour.

* * *

_Author's Note: I do not own HP. Credit for anything and everything, that represents the original content of HP, goes to J. K. Rowling. I only take the responsibility for original characters I've created and derivations of the original content._


	2. Running Into Strangers

**Saturday Morning, 31st of August**

A heap of bushy brown hair was in my view when I opened my eyes. "Yes?" I managed to blurt out when I recognized Hermione as the figure standing over me.

"Cat," she started, taking a seat on the edge of my bed, "I swear that I heard you coming to bed at dawn. And you went to bed before us, did you have trouble falling asleep? What were you doing? Where were you? Is everything okay? You weren't wandering the corridors, were you? Because you know, that is against the school rules and if Filch catches you..." with some amusement I listened to her rambling. "Don't worry, Hermione. I was down in the common room. I couldn't fall asleep and I decided it was good idea to find some books to read and I got lucky - I found some textbooks that younger students had left in the common room, so I skimmed through them to know what I should have learned in previous years."

She sighed happily and gave me a pat on my hand, "Right, right. Well, you better get ready quickly, we are going for breakfast and certain redheads have requested for you to join us."

"Give me five minutes, I'll be right down," I said and returned her smile.

I changed out of my pj's, met the others in common room and went to Dining Hall with them. George once again made it his mission to fill up my plate as much as possible, both him and Fred took it their duty to keep our conversation up, this time focusing it on the news that arrived with The Daily Prophet. "You see," Ginny said, taking a seat across the table of me, "I want to have a nice adult conversation to sort things out, and he just bursts out of the room, yelling complete rubbish." I looked at her, puzzled.

Fred's question cleared things out for me: "Problems in the boyfriend department again, ey lil' sis'?"

Ginny answered with a funny grimace and then proceeded to stuff her face with food, obviously being too irritated to actually discuss the matter.

After breakfast Fred pulled me up from my seat and twins declared that the grand tour with all extras included, has had its official start. They continued to drag me around the castle, through the narrowest corridors and even taking me to those which led nowhere - if you didn't know what to look for. Finally we stepped outside, soft breeze pulling my hair, the smell of summer coming to its end washing over us. We walked to the edge of a hill nearby, and on top of that, a clear view to surrounding area opened - I could see the Black Lake in all it's glory. "Let's go down there, to the lake," I uttered and twins followed me without protesting. After taking seat on the sun-warmed grass, I glanced at twins beaming faces that were facing the bright blue sky, and I realized, that here in Hogwarts I had kind of home-like feeling, closest to what I've felt for decades now. I shrugged off the melancholia, which had crept inside me, and joined in on twin's discussion on what subjects to take this year.

* * *

We returned from our tour, filling the common room with loud chatter and laughter and found the usual people sitting near the fireplace - Hermione, Ron, Harry, Ginny and this time they were accompanied by Seamus Finnigan and Neville Longbottom. As soon as we arrived, Ginny rushed off, saying that she had to meet Luna - Lovegood; I was explained later - in the library. I took a seat on the couch, twins positioning themselves on my either side. Getting caught in a moment Fred started to tickle me. After few seconds I had smashed my knee into his jaw by accident, but it made a terrifying crack, scaring all of us completely still for a moment. Fred tried to move his jaw, and when it moved with ease, he burst out laughing, "Well, aren't you the feisty one!" I chuckled and touched his jaw to make sure, it was alright, "Well, Merlin knows that if you tickle me, I'm not responsible for the injuries I might cause." After the sudden fright and following laughter had drowned into lazy conversation, it promised to be a slow day. Not what I had expected to be honest, but I had to get used to the fact, that the pace of life inside these walls was nothing compared to my usual life. So I wasn't complaining. Much.

Furious Ginny, appearing thought the Portrait-way, glaring at Dean Thomas who almost ran in front of her, became my savior. "I've had it! Every time I see him, I want him to get punched in the face by the Whopping Willow." Next to me Fred quietly commented, for only me to hear, "This doesn't sound like a healthy relationship, ey?" because even he didn't want to ignite her anger more. "Does anyone have anything one might need from Madame Pomfrey? I'll drop by there on my way to the Owl Tower, to pick me up some aspirin." I jumped up, welcoming Fred with another unexpected punch - this time to his chest, apologized to him and left with Ginny, saying I have some errands to run before first school week starts.

We parted ways with Ginny after reaching ground floor and I wandered off to dungeons. I felt like I had to find someone, and that someone was waiting for me in the dungeons, it seemed. Maybe my mind was calling out for Severus to ask for his explanation of burying the dagger in my back last night and perhaps an apology would be lovely. Besides, his stoic posture had always had a soothing impact on my troubled thoughts. Trying to reason with myself about the subject, I didn't notice a pale, slender figure rushing towards me from the depth of the dark corridor. A loud thump filled the air when we both hit the floor. I tried to gather myself and get up, but this attacker was partially laying over me. Although he was quite lean, he was still heavier than me. "Could you please," I groaned, as the attacker showed no interest of getting off me, "roll over at least if you don't want to get up? I _do_ want to get up."

And then he raised his eyes to meet mine - the color of his eyes was strikingly bright, lightest shade of blue fading into equally light gray. He made a crossed grimace and got up. For my surprise, he didn't rush on but offered me a hand to help me up. I refused it, still a bit huffy about the collision. "I'm sorry; I wasn't paying attention to where I was going." I flinched at the sound of his voice. It didn't match his tall, gallant figure - it was hollow, maybe even a bit scared, and sounded almost sickly. My emotions softened instantly, "No harm done, no worry." He answered with a nod and walked off, leaving me in the middle of a corridor, puzzled.

With confusion about how his figure and voice didn't match, came realization in different matter - it wasn't Severus I came down here to find. The reason had just run into me, literally. Still, I couldn't quite put my finger on it: understanding why I had to find him or something even more quizzical - why did he look so familiar. If he were one of them or my kind, I would've sensed him the moment I stepped on school grounds. So it had to be for another reason.

* * *

_Author's Note: Yes, I'm aware that some things seem like they've been left lingering, but I intend to cluster it up with questions in the first few chapters, but don't worry - everything will be sorted out as the story goes, because I decided not to break the flow by giving away too much - best back story is what fits into current story line effortlessly, right? Oh, and please, if you see any grammar and spelling mistakes, let me know. I have a tendency to overdo the commas (or not do them at all!) even in my own language, but there are probably some other issues as well that would improve the flow of the story quite a bit if smoothed out. Oooh, and let me know, who you would like to see paired up in later chapters, I'm running short on fluffy ideas :)_


	3. Nugatory Twit

**Sunday Evening, 1st of September**

"I think I already hate school," Ron stated with a yawn. Because of my not so quiet chuckle he gave me a smile and rested his head on his hand. I had occupied one of the armchairs and swung my legs over one of the hand rests. "You know the school starts tomorrow," Harry said, not lifting his head from a heavy book he had been reading for few past hours. Ron answered with a groan, but I tilted my head to see his book better. It had no title, though it looked like it had been read countless times. "Harry, what is it?"

He still didn't look up, "A book, you see."

Although his answer was unnecessarily sarcastic, I ignored it, "Harry, what kind of book is it?"

"One which has words written inside, they form sentences and those..."

"Bloody hell, Harry!" Ron intervened, the sound of his voice annoyed. Ron smiled to me, trying to apologize for the rude behavior of his best friend, but I shrugged my shoulders in response. I had some more important matters to contemplate on - whether to visit Severus tonight or let him have a good night sleep and who was that boy I ran into, furthermore, where did I recognize him from?

A long forgotten memory crept into my mind as I let myself be carried away by the stuffy warmth of common room. Maybe it wasn't even mine, but something I had collected throughout the years. As I closed my eyes, I saw a pale face with gaze so intense, that the eyes looked like on fire. Quiet music started playing in the background. I stood up and walked towards the face. It was calling for me but in the same time it scared me and with every step I took, my nerves tensed up more. Music grew louder and I wasn't sure if I had fallen asleep or having a really vivid flashback. The face started to fade into darkness, and a breeze of sadness washed through me, leaving behind a shiver. Suddenly the face appeared behind me, I turned around on spot to find myself face-to-face with the burning gaze. The face wasn't hovering anymore, it had a body, which was dressed in the blackest black and melted almost completely into the surrounding. Maybe this is why it seemed at first that the face was levitating mid-air. '_Your mouth, your eyes, your heart, all tainted, all tainted more than their souls! No right, no right, such tainted one. Your mouth, your eyes, your heart, all tainted, all tainted more than their souls! No right, no right, such tainted one. Your mouth, your eyes..._' it chanted, face only inches away from mine. The chanting, too, grew louder until both this and music was almost impossible to withstand. I tried to close my eyes, but couldn't. Also I found the try to move insufficient and I wished for someone to wake me up.

My prayers were answered rather unexpectedly. I felt the world shaking - the face, the surrounding darkness and myself. After a moment darkness was replaced by warm light of common room and pale face changed into Fred's freckled face, twisted into frantic expression. He had his arms on my shoulders and was shaking me forcefully. Finally I snapped out of the mirage-like pitfall, let out a high-pitched cry and buried my face into Fred's chest, my body shaking involuntarily. Fred instantly wrapped his arms tightly around my back, pinning me into his grasp. Finally my shaking wore off and was replaced with uneven and heavy breathing. I slowly pulled away and gave Fred a faint smile as a 'thank you' gesture. He returned the smile and was reasonable enough to postpone the interrogation. Instead, he led me to the entrance of girls' bedrooms and hugged me once more before taking off through the other door that led to boys' dormitory. I leaned on walls for support, when making my way to our room. Finding every girl fast asleep, I decided to change clothes, curl up under the covers and hex me to pass out, since falling asleep like a normal person was out of the question.

* * *

**Monday Afternoon, 2nd of September**

Sun was shining bright and most of the students were taking last of what was left of the summer warmth. I was sitting near some ruins, with a view over gamekeepers' hut and Forbidden Forrest, with Fred and his friend Lee Jordan.

"Ye are a fool, mate!" Fred laughed and gave Lee a playful punch to the shoulder.

Lee joined in on the laughter and tried to explain once more to both Fred and me, why Riddikulus is not really fool-proof method if in need to defend oneself from a boggart.

"And why is that again, Lee?" I asked, laughing almost hysterically because of his choice of examples to prove his point.

"Because, my fair lady," he started for the third time, "this charm turns boggart into something funny that crossed your mind when boggart tried to scare you. Are ya following me?"

I gave him a nod, and he continued: "Well, ya see what if something horrible crossed your mind?"

Fred couldn't stop laughing and I had a wide smile, but Lee could have been on to something.

"So, if you see a boggart and it turns, your own thoughts will change it to other way, but this way might be even worse, making your mind the boggart."

Lee was beaming, happy that I hadn't discarded his ideas like Fred had, "Exactly, ya lady are a witty one!"

Someone's hurried footsteps interrupted our cheery chatter. Sound of steps came closer until a boy appeared around the corner.

"Aah, you, one of the worthless Weasels, has made friends. They and you are a lot alike, now aren't you?"

Fred almost snarled back, I understood that he was insulted - and so was I, but I left it unnoticed. Who was that kid, with such haughty stand? I couldn't see the intruder, as I was leaning back on a sun-warmed rock and boys blocked my view.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" Lee asked. He too seemed to have brushed the insult off, although Lee had turned a bit more reluctant to jovial tone since Malfoy arrived. My face brightened up, '_Malfoy? That's a name I haven't heard in a while._'

The intruder made another ill-bred comment before stating: "Snape wants to see the new kid, Merlin knows why. I heard this new hogwash was tagging along with you and other Weasels, so I just followed the stench and found you all here."

As I stood up and appeared in his sight, his irreverent posture grumbled a little. Smug smile disappeared from his face and he clenched his jaw. "Well, you," he nodded towards me, "go to Snape. He doesn't like to be kept waiting." Saying my goodbyes to Fred and Lee, I didn't give the blonde-haired boy another look, but as I went past him, I snorted contemptuously, "Hogwash, ey? " From the corner of my eyes, I saw him turning around on his heels and opening his mouth to answer me, but I rushed off. '_I have no time to waste on such nugatory twit_.'

Halfway on my way back to main building, I stopped dead on my tracks. _'It was him!_' I remembered now clearly- Malfoy was the same person who ran into me in the dungeons. However, the guy who came to us on Snapes' request was nothing like the boy I had run into, only the exterior. The sickly note in his voice had disappeared and his posture was more arrogant. I picked up the pace again, making a mental note to pay an old friend a visit.

* * *

_Author's Note: I thank you, my reviewers. The support of fellow aspiring writers assures me not to abandon this little project just yet. I'm uploading like a madwoman at the moment, but beginnings are the easiest, aren't they? Again, I'm hoping for feedback (whatever it might be) in the reviews or via PM. Also, I don't mind you pointing me in the direction of your own awesome stories ;)_

_And if we see Mary Sue coming from where the sun had set, we'll punch her in the mouth, okay?  
Love,  
K.W._


	4. Faulty Waterpark

**Saturday Morning, 7th of September**

First week passed in a haze. When first beams of Saturday's sun fell on my face, I opened my eyes, after another night of hexed sleep. For what ever good reason, the forced sleep vanished as soon as sun rose from behind the horizon. I hated the lack of my ability to sleep like a normal human being. It annoyed me to hear the restful breathing of my roommates to the extent that I wanted to suffocate someone with a pillow - them, or myself, I wasn't sure anymore.

On last Saturday night I had to hex myself to pass out, only to keep the terrifying flashback from happening again, because there was no Fred wandering around in the middle of the night to wake me from this utter terror. I developed the habit to use this hex every night, because it made everything easier to cope with. Everything was actually in brighter colours than it might have seemed after seven hours of intense reasoning.

Fred had politely _forgotten_ the incident from that night, and never mentioned it again, although I spent most of my free time with twins and their friends and he had more than one opportunity to confront me. Instead, he and others quickly helped me to get on track not only with schoolwork but more on latest gossip - who was having drama with whom, why and who let the secret out of the bag. For the first half of the passing week, Ginny was the main figure in juiciest gossip, but then she decided to make a clean cut with Dean, and after that Astoria Greengrass and Pansy Parkinson became the talk of the week, by hearsay they had a nasty bitch-fight in Transfiguration class, because one of them supposedly made a move on the other ones boyfriend. I never really understood which way around it was or if there really was any fight, but discussing such irrelevant and minor subjects made periods end much quicker.

On the other matter, what caused my gut to twist and turn and what tantalized me every minute of every hour, was the stoic statement I got from Severus in the start of the week. He declared that I ought to have no need to visit his lessons and I was thereby excused from all of Potions classes for the whole semester. Without giving me any explanations, he sent me away and told not to be bothered again on this matter. On one hand it meant that I had second and third period off on Mondays, on the other hand he had buried the knife in my back even deeper than I would've thought possible.

There it was again, waves of troubled thoughts crashing on the shore of reasoning. I couldn't finish a thought or make enough excuses to bury it under a sandcastle before another one stomped all over the last one and over my sandcastle of feeble excuses. Even hexed sleep seemed heaven-like compared to this.

Luckily the faulty water-park in my head was interrupted by a faint calling in the back of my mind. As it tried to get through I reached out for it, only to snap back when the caller shun away with fear. I didn't recognize the caller and the thought of some stranger invading my mind was terrifying. I made another attempt to reach out for the calling, just enough to sense the caller. I hovered in a safe distance, trying to sense the emotions. This way I could tell for sure if the call was hostile. All I could make out was utter panic, this person was more scared than I, and it almost seemed like the call wasn't directed to anyone particular, it was too faint, too all-over-the-place.

I jumped up from the bed as the last note of the call cut through me like a blade. The call was a cry for help, I understood suddenly and pushing aside all hesitations, I reacted. Tracing down the source in my mind, I ran down to the common room, dashed through the portway, found a deserted corridor nearby and apparated to where I believed the source to be.

* * *

"Tell the truth!" a man spat and smacked dark-haired woman in the face. Tears laced her pale face when she finally brought up her gaze to meet his. "It is not my fault!" she cried out in despair, trying to crawl further away from him. He pulled his wand and shot a curse at her - the sound of her wrists cracking was loud, echoing in enormous empty hall. The woman only whimpered as she crashed down on the cold stone floor. The sight of her deformed hands was repulsive and made me turn away.

"Stop it," I said when he rose his wand once again, pointing it at her. I knew this would be the unforgivable curse and couldn't let him tear his soul apart any more. My steps echoed and intertwined with quiet whimpers of cursed woman as I walked to him. I placed my hand on his arm and gave the woman another look. I didn't pity her because I knew what she had done do anger him, but she didn't deserve to be treated like this. She spoke the truth - it wasn't her fault. However, she didn't do anything to prevent this from happening, although she had more opportunities than one.

"Leave her be,_ please_."

He sighed with annoyance, turned on his heels and disappeared in a puff of black smoke.

I placed my hands on the woman's wrists. A dim glow appeared between our skins as I tried to _see _the condition of her wrists. She lifted her head to glare at me, "_You_! What have you done to him? It's not him!"

"It is exactly who he is," I stated calmly, pushing my hands down on hers as she tried to pull them free. She winced at the pain when shattered pieces of her bones started to grow together. She tugged on her arms some more, but as this caused even more pain, she let out a quiet sigh as accepting the fact that she needed my help.

"He doesn't even look like himself," she more like moaned than said it. Her unwillingness to adapt with the recent changes in their bunch was starting to frustrate me. I was sure that she probably never expected to see me again, certainly not under current circumstances, but if she was planning to keep up her attempts to undermine him... she would make it quite difficult for me to keep my word on not thinning out their lines myself.

"He looks like he remembers himself. "

She only snorted in response. Her wrists had healed and the moment I lifted the pressure from her hands, she disappeared in black smoke. I traced her movement only to be completely taken aback on her destination. _'What the bloody hell is she looking for there?'_ a worried thought ran through my head, but I decided that she'll have to manage on her own if she was really as stupid as she was proving to be. After all, I won't be there to prolong her life the next time she decides for deceit.

It was more important to talk to him at the moment. I tried to reach out my senses to find his, and it was a pleasant surprise to find his location with such ease, as he made no effort to cloak it or anything. He was probably waiting for me to follow him and give explanations and I had nothing better to do on such early hour anyway.

* * *

_Author's Note: I have made minor changes to the previous chapters, as one of my kind reviewers pointed out my factual mistakes. From now on I'll do better, I promise. Also, if the fragments of facts about the main character Cat Anisa seem off and don't really add up, then I've done this part right at least. They will, later on. Honestly. She might seem all this-and-that, but don't worry, I'll knock her off her high horse eventually. For the sake of the story, please bear with me on this one._

_With best intentions,  
K.W._


End file.
